Light
by World of Make Believe
Summary: My life has always been hard and full of doubt. But I knew that I would always be there to help my mother, no matter what the costs. I am the Light that changed her heart. I am, my father.
1. Light

**A/N:This is just another short warrior's drabble. It may be short, it may be long. Depends on what you think. Anyways, hope you like it.**

**Light**

It was light out. The sun was peaking over the mountains, shedding a brilliant light over the forest, making my eyes blink. I opened them to a new world. I wasn't sure where I was. But I could feel my mother's soft fur rubbing against me, and her warm, milky scent surrounding me. My brother and sister were close by, play-fighting.

I opened my eyes to a world that was filled with trees, fallen leaves, a blue sky, and a warm den. This was my home, along with my brother, sister, and my mother. Mother had told me that my father left us long ago, before we were born. She said he would not have been able to take care of us, as he was ill himself.

My mind flooded with questions that day, when she told us. But her voice had been filled with sorrow, and I could feel that she wouldn't say any more about him. So I kept those questions to myself. Until now.

"Mother, can you tell us about our father?" I asked when she brought us a mouse to eat. She herself ate nothing, and watched us eat with eyes that were dull and wary.

Her gaze flickered a little, and she stared at me in shock, then sighed. "I suppose it would have only been a matter of time," she murmured softly. "You're father, he is up there now." Her tail pointed at the sky, and all of us looked up. The only thing we could see was the sun and a few clouds. I stared at her in confusion. "Every time a cat dies, they must travel to the sun," she explained when she noticed it. "There, they are given the choice to roam in the forest as a spirit, or stay in the sky and become guardians of the moon."

All of us gazed at her in awe, and a quiet breeze shifted through the forest, as if adding to effect. I could almost imagine my father watching over us, his gaze as proud as if he were still here.

"Why did he leave us?" Floe, my sister asked. She was a pretty brown-and-white tabby with blue eyes like her mother. My brother Steel was a dark gray with amber eyes. I on the other hand, am a tortoiseshell.

Mother licked Floe tenderly and replied, "he died an honorable death." I noticed that her whiskers had begun to tremble. Without thinking, I placed my paw on hers and smiled at her gently. She smiled back and licked my ear. "Your father was brave and spirited. He never once thought of just himself. He did all he could to protect us," she explained. "But then something terrible happened." Her blue eyes darkened as she spoke. "He was...killed by a sickness. It took him over, until he could hardly move. He didn't want us to watch him suffer, and so, he left."

We were silent as we reflected the end of her story. I bowed my head, wishing with all my strength that it would have been me that the sickness took instead of our father. I was nothing to be happy with. I was smaller then my brother, and I wasn't as skilled a hunter as my sister. I felt useless.

Suddenly my mother's eyes flashed with rage when she gazed upon me. "You are _not _useless!" she spat.

I stared at her in shock and began to back away. How could she have known what I was thinking? Were my thoughts that obvious? Or was she fighting some inner battle?

Her neck fur began to lie flat again, and I took a step forward. Mother looked as though she were about to swing at something, so I stayed a couple of feet away. I didn't want her to feel any more pain by letting her hurt me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Steel and Floe were asleep now, curled up into tight balls. A cold wind rushed through the trees, battering at our makeshift den. I shivered against it.

"No Light," mother sighed. "_I _should be the sorry one. I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking of how much you look like your father." She paused for a moment, then added, "you remind me so much of him."

I looked at her with wide eyes and began to settle down beside her. I wanted to comfort her in a way that my brother and sister could not. I knew they would some day leave her to find their own homes. But I was the one who would stay home with his mother.

"I will always stay with you," I murmured through a yawn. I pressed my muzzle into her shoulder and purred.

Mother purred along with me. "May the sun Light your path," was all she said before falling asleep.


	2. Shine

**I decided to come up with one more chapter. Instead of a one-shot it will be a two-shot. Please enjoy^^**

**Shine**

Have you ever wondered how I died? Well, I know that you've heard Flower's story of how it happened. But, she didn't give you a really good idea as to what happened. I myself never wanted to believe it, but...what choice did I have?

I was a young tom who had little to do in my life except survive. My own mother had been a kittypet who died last moon, while my father had disappeared some time before I was even born.

In reality, I was really more alone then any cat could ever want or wish for. I never really thought about it though. My instincts told me to survive, and so I did.

But then I met her. Flower changed everything for me. I wasn't exactly a handsome cat, that I could tell you. I had sleek golden tabby fur like my mother. And my eyes were dark blue. In fact, my mother named me after my fur.

_"Your name is Shine," the beautiful tabby whispered. My eyes were as round as moons, and I could hardly believe it._

_"I love you mother," I squeaked back._

Everything changed after that. Sadly, I was taken away by Twolegs, who had taken a fond liking to me. I tried desperately to get back to my mother, but my claws had gone, and I had no way to defend myself. I truly was helpless in the sense of the word.

The Twolegs were merciless as they swept me off my paws. I couldn't imagine a worse time then this. I could hear them crooning softly, rubbing their bare paws over my pelt. It sickened me to the core, and I kept yowling for mercy.

One day, when the Twolegs weren't looking, I finally made my escape. I searched day and night for my mother's nest, only to find that she had been killed by a fire. Another kittypet known as Fleet told me that.

I would never forgive myself for what had happened that day. My anger had built up, and I was so frustrated with myself. I didn't know what I had become until I ran into a rogue.

It's fur was patchy, and part of it was missing. My eyes widened in rage when I saw that its face was contorted into a snarl, and I let my hackles raise so I looked twice my size. The rogue wasn't intimidated. Instead, it arched its own back to make it look fierce.

A cry of fury escaped my jaws, and I suddenly lunged at the unsuspecting rogue. It screeched in shock as my unsheathed claws dug into its back. Although I wasn't trained in the ways of fighting, my instincts told me everything.

The rogue writhed a little under my fangs, but then it fell to the ground in an unmoving heap. Blood stained my claws and fangs, and I finally realized what had happened.

My eyes widened with fear and hate when I saw the rogue, laying dead in front of me. _What have I become? _I thought as I saw the fear between those glazed, dead eyes.

I had lost control of my anger, and so, I had killed. I silently padded away, unable to face the dead cat. What if it haunted me for the rest of my life? I shuddered at the very thought of it, and suddenly realized that I deserved such a punishment.

I continued running through Twolegplace, unaware of where I was headed. The forest seemed so welcoming to me, in a way that I did not understand. I was a loner and a rogue at heart, as my mother would one day say in my dreams.

Trees began to tower over me, and I suddenly felt safe under their watchful eyes. It was as though they were protecting me from an unknown enemy.

"What are you doing in my territory?" came a fierce cry.

My paws skidded to a halt, sending a flurry of leaves into the air. I looked around wildly, and suddenly a brown-and-white tabby lunged at me with her claws unsheathed. I shrank back and whimpered when I realized that my anger was rising to a boiling point.

"Please, I don't want to fight," I murmured, hoping that I sounded less like a threat and more like a welcomed guest.

The tabby stopped her swift movement and looked at me in surprise. I saw that she had beautiful blue eye that were a mixture of hazel. My own eyes widened when I realized she looked so familiar...

"I'm sorry," she whispered, suddenly looking very ashamed. "I heard that my brother died at the claws of a rogue and...I thought it was you."

Then I let out an intake of breath. I started trembling all over at what had happened. With a yowl that startled her, I raced away. I ran as fast as I could, far away from the she-cat so I would not harm her or her heart.

I knew from then on that I would be considered an outcast. That was my punishment. I was to die alone, without friends or a mate. Without a family to take care of.

The last thing I knew before I passed out, was that I heard a gentle voice. It sounded so sweet and lovely, that I wanted to keep my eyes open just so I could hear her. But, unfortunately, my eyes closed shut, and I fell limp to the ground, quite unable to contain myself.

---------------------------

**Flower**

Flower watched helplessly as the strange cat fell to the ground. She bent over and licked his ears, suddenly feeling strange sense fill her. Who was this cat to trespass on her territory? And why did he run the moment she mentioned that her brother died?

She began to work with him day and night. For some reason, she felt like this cat was somehow important. His pelt was stiff with sweat, but that didn't matter to Flower. He was handsome and strong looking, and he reminded her a lot of her own brother.

When she finished, she saw that he began to stir. She padded well away from him, thinking that he might strike out since he didn't know what was happening.

But he just blinked, and his soft, dark blue eyes bore into her own. He shivered as though he was cold, and Flower sat down. He was okay, and that was all that mattered to her. She would never allow a cat to die unless it was necessary.

"Where am I?" he groaned. His voice sounded harsh, as if he hadn't used it for days.

"You're safe as long as you stay in my den," Flower replied gently.

The golden tabby sighed as though something had been lifted. Than he looked at Flower intently, and another shiver went through him. "I...I commited a terrible sin," he meowed.

Flower's eyes widened in confusion as she tried to understand his rambling. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"Your brother...I lost control of my anger and..." He gasped slightly as his mind raced through the images of the rogue he'd killed.

But there was no anger in Flower's eyes. Instead, there was forgiveness. She sat down close at his side and licked him gently between the ears. Her movements reminded Shine so much of his mother. He knew that cats couldn't cry, but if they could, he would have.

So the two of them became good friends. Shine told Flower his story, and Flower told him her story. Apparently she had left her mother when she reached eight moons old, along with her brother, Tyco. But Tyco had been aggressive and strong, and so, he eventually left Flower as well.

Shine told Flower everything he knew about his mother. He left out the part of his father, feeling something strange in his heart stir.

Eventually, Flower gave birth to his kits. She had three beautiful kits, named Floe, Light and Steel. But Shine had begun to grow ill. He knew the sickness could spread easily to the little family, and so he crept off.

----------------

**Light**

And so, I sit here, pondering about my own death. I think of my children, and how they will grow up into fine, young cats. I think of my mate, and how she will grieve over my death. But I am ready.

As the sun calls to me, I make one final journey. My paws stretch across the sky, into starlight. My mother waits for me, purrs, and licks my ears like she would have when I was a kit.

I am happy once more, because I can watch my family from the stars. I will always be with them, forever in their hearts. I will shine through the darkness and bring light to the world.

**So, what did you think? I actually almost started crying when I finished this. Not one of my usual fics, but I couldn't resist after getting reviews saying they wanted a second chapter about Light's father. Please review!**


End file.
